Madness & Craziness
by 4SeasonsChick
Summary: Today is the day when Kooky met Jervis. How will there relationship develop inside the walls of Arkham Asylum? {Instead of a One-shot i'm going to make this a full-fledge story.}
1. When Kooky met Jervis

Just a quick One-shot of my OC and Jervis.

Enjoy :)

* * *

My name is Katherine, Katherine Krazz but I prefer to be called Kooky, Kooky Krayz, because that's what I am...i'm Kooky and i'm crazy. I have blonde and very long curly pigtails that go all the way to my elbows, I have red-violet eyes, and i'm 4ft 11.

I got transferred to Arkham today and I can already tell that this is the worst place in Gotham. To be honest I really miss my old Asylum...well actually it was a Mental Institution but to me it was more then that...it was my home and the place I was born at.

My mother was insane and was on the highest level of danger and stayed in isolation at night time...just like me. My mother was pretty much the leader of her own group called TRB "The Rule Breakers", and they never followed the rules and they always tried to break out every time they could and it didn't matter to them if they hurt someone or killed someone...it never matters. My mother wasn't as bright as me, she was always bossy and always made sure to let everyone know that she ran the Institution and that everything went her way, but i'm nothing like that...well sometimes i'm not.

My mother was always fast at what she did and she was smart with it too, but that didn't prepare her for the night that was probably her worst ever. She was raped by one of the guards in her cell and she ended up pregnant with me. I never got to know who my dad was because my mom ended up killing him with a sharpen plastic spoon right across his throat, the doctors didn't find it funny but my mom found it hilarious and never stopped laughing.

On the day I was born my mother loved me and made sure that no one touched me and that she would teach me how to be just like her...a crazy...and to be honest...i'm proud of it, and i'm proud of who I am, and nothing is never going to change that.

* * *

When I was just 9 years old my mom had passed away from getting into a fight with one of the guards, but this time instead of injecting her with sleep aid they had shot her dead and I was there...and I saw the whole thing, it didn't take me long to kill each guard that had shot my mom, but no one knew it was me because the police couldn't prove it and besides...who would think that a little girl like me could kill eight guards at the same time.

My mom taught me so many things before she died and I still wish she was here with me. She taught me how to talk, how to walk, how to read,how to sew,how to defend myself, and how to instantly kill someone...i really do miss her. After she died, all of her friends that she trusted had took me in and started teaching me more just like my mom did, and a few years later I started to act like my kind, like a real crazy.

* * *

When I was 11 years old I wanted everybody to stop calling me Katherine, because even though it was my mothers name and it was a beautiful name... it just didn't suit me at all. But on the day I changed my name, it was also the day that I decided to lighten up my home with my _Kooky _personality. It was a boring day at lunch time and they kept playing the same old song everytime, so I decided to steal that Mp3 player from one of the doctors and I played it on the intercom all day long. I got everyone dancing and for the first time in my life...i felt so happy and I experienced fun for the first time in my life, and that was when I came up with the name Kooky Krayz, because I do very kooky and crazy things.

When I turned 14 years old I decided to change my look up a bit because I was getting older, and thanks to my mom teaching me how to sew, I had turned my straight jacket into a short trench coat with my favorite colors on it and that was red, purple, pink, and my favorite color of them all...spiceberry.

Some people think i'm crazy but i'm actually kooky, I just have a kooky personality and I can sometimes be nice, but only to certain people. I hate normal and regular same old things, I love being different and as a matter of fact...i love different. I hate it when people do the same thing over and over again in the endless cycle of boredom, I want to meet people with wild and crazy thoughts...just like me...but like that will ever happen.

When I turned 18 years old I decided to take part of my mothers foot steps and create my own group just like her, but this time instead of The Rule Breakers i'm calling my group The Crazies, and only people with wild, kooky, wacky, crazy, and creative thoughts can join in and I was surprised that ten had joined my group. And after that, me and my crew were running the Institution...just like my mom.

And once I turned 20 years old everyone started calling me the queen of crazies because I had bit an ear off of a guards head when he was beating a good friend of mine...i was just trying to help. But I did love what my people were calling me...The Queen of Crazies...i like that.

* * *

Yesterday was my birthday, I turned 23 years old and look what that stupid, shallow, and ungrateful warden got me for my birthday...a transfer to Arkham Asylum...the worst prison known to man. I heard that it was easy to escape from but I also heard that not all the inmates there are..._normal_. And since i'm not all about being normal I guess this place won't be half bad...I guess.

The first place they send me is to my cell, it was a medium sized room with a bulletproof see throw door, just like the rest of them. My room has bunk beds so I guess i'm getting a cell mate, I just hope the person isn't boring or dumb, because there is nothing worse then being around someone boring and dumb at the same damn time. It happen to me back at my old Asylum and I nearly choked the guy to death because he kept boring me with the same old story over and over again.

As I sit on the bottom bunk of the bed I start to think of my old Asylum...my home...and all of my friends that were like family to me after my mom died...i miss them...all of them...and I miss my mom too. I just want to go home, where I belong, and where I grew up in. And before I left the Institution I had told everyone that i'd see them again one day...if I can that is.

* * *

It was only a few minutes until my cell mate had came in. He had short blonde hair but he was covering it up with a huge green hat with a card on the side that said 10/6. He was the same height as me but he was a little taller, and he had on the Arkham Asylum jumpsuit on...I hate it...it doesn't have enough color to it.

"Don't cause any trouble Tetch" One guard threw him in and slammed the door behind him.

"That's Mad Hatter to you you Bandersnatch" The short man yelled at the guards throw the door for a moment or two and then he turned to me and started to smile a bit.

"Well hello my dear" The man greeted me with a smile as he held his hand out for a hand shake.

"My names Katherine" I took my hand out to shake his. "Katherine Krazz...but I prefer to be called Kooky Krayz instead".

"Kooky Krayz?" The man cocked his head to the side in confusion.

I just stared at him as I took my hand back and on my hip "You got a problem with my name?".

The man giggled at me for a second "Why of course not...i think its an interesting name...its really pretty too".

I kept staring at him as I tried not to blush at the same time "Well...thanks".

He tipped his hat up "Your quite welcome "

He really thought my name was interesting and pretty...well that's a first, most people would say that my name was weird or stupid...but today was different...this guy actually thought my name was pretty. I snap back into reality as I heard him clear his throat.

"So what's your name?" The man clapped and jumped for joy in responds."Well i'm glad you asked...I'm Jervis Tetch, but I prefer to be called The Mad Hatter" I giggled a little bit at his name, and then he glared at me.

"Do you have a problem with my name?" I stopped giggling and I told him "No...i think its pretty cool". He started smiling at me again before he sat next to me on the bed.

"So what brings you to Arkham Ms. Kooky " I stared at him for a second then I look to the ground.

"Its just Kooky...and I got transferred here" Jervis put a hand on my shoulder and said "Well don't worry Kooky you'll love it here in Arkham, sure it will take some time getting use to but sometimes it can be worth it".

Wow...he was actually trying to cheer me up...that was kinda nice of him.

"Thanks Hatter" There was a short moment of silence until I spoke again.

"So...why Mad Hatter?" He looked at me and then to the ground.

"Well to me I imagine myself as The Mad Hatter from my favorite book Alice in Wonderland"

I look at him very shocked.

"Really?...i love that book, its so full of adventure and craziness...just like me"

He smiles at me before he responded.

"So...why Kooky Krayz?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because I love to do Kooky and Crazy things when I get the chance"

He giggled one last time before he got up off the bed.

"Well I think you'll fit right in Kooky"

I smile before I get up too.

"Yeah...me too"

* * *

Well guys I hope you all enjoyed my little One-Shot of Jervis and Kooky. Tell me what you think and how you liked it, but until then...Stay Seasonal.


	2. Welcome to Arkham

Thanks to a friend of mine I have decided to make my One-shot into a full fledged story. So I hope you guys like my up coming chapters in the future.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Arkham

It had been two days since I arrived at Arkham Asylum and at first I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I was taken away from my home and my friends and I thought I couldn't trust anyone...but...that was until on my first day I made a new friend and his name is Jervis Tetch...and I trust him completely.

I know what your thinking, _why would I trust someone that I just met?_, well first of all i'm a crazy and if my mother taught me anything it would be to know the difference between a real crazy and a fake crazy. A fake crazy is a person that you instantly know you can never trust just by looking at them, but a real crazy is a person you trust completely just by how they act, and I know instantly that Jervis is a real crazy...just like me. Now try to understand these words that are coming from a **real** crazy...If you don't know what its like to be an animal in a cage...then you have no idea what's it like to be a crazy in an asylum.

When I first met Jervis I didn't really trust him at all, but I could tell by the way he acts and the way he talks to me...he has something special and unique about him that I just couldn't put my finger on, but sooner or later i'll figure it out. To be honest I really do trust Jervis, because he's nice, funny, and just like me...he has a kooky personality.

* * *

Before lights out we started talking a lot and the more we talked the more we got to know each other a little more better. I was actually surprised how open Jervis could be, as if he was just longing for a friend to talk to for years. He told me about his obsession with Alice in wonderland and his past life before he became the Mad Hatter, and then I told him a _few_ things about myself, not everything, just a _few_ things. I told him how I got my nickname and how I got my kooky personality, I even told him about my old group I created, but I never did tell him about my mother...I don't have the strength to tell him that yet.

It has been two days since I first met Jervis, and we bonded more even ever. Today me and Jervis have group therapy together, I asked him what the inmates here are like and all he told me was that some of them are nice, some of them are mean, and some of them I need to stay out of their way...now that is a sign of a few real crazies but a lot of fake crazies.

Jervis told me to never be scared because some of the inmates really crave fear from most people...especially women. I told him that I never get scared and that i'm always brave, and there is nothing in this Asylum that can break me.

* * *

"Are you ready Kooky?" Jervis looked over to his friend to see that she was looking very sad.

"Yeah Jerv...i guess" He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be so glum Kooky" She just stared at him.

"Why?" He gave her a smile before he responded.

"Because Group therapy is the best" She continued staring.

"Why?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well all of my friends are there and it also gives you a chance to get to know everyone" She gave out a sigh.

"It better be worth it then Jervy" He hated it when Kooky was like this.

"It will" _It better be_ was all that came to her mind.

Their conversation was cut short when three guards come into their cell ready to take them to therapy.

"Alright you two, its time for Group therapy" Two of the guards escorted us to the therapy room while the other guard made sure we didn't try to escape. I couldn't have taken all three of them down if I wanted too, but today I didn't really feel like it, I just wanted to stay with my new friend just a little bit more longer.

* * *

When we arrived at the therapy room there were ten chairs lined up into a huge circle but only five inmates were here, there was a tall, lanky, and skinny man to the right, a clown couple sitting to the left, a woman with green skin sitting next to a man with half of his body burnt off, and sitting next to him was a guy with a question mark on the side of his jumpsuit.

"Oh...so that's what they meant by not normal" Kooky mumbled under her breath, but apparently Jervis tended to hear her.

"What was that Kooky?" I turned to look at him.

"Oh it was nothing" As soon as the guards let us go Jervis took my hand to go meet the others.

"Come on Kooky, I have a few friends I want you too meet" As soon as we got to the circle I had taken a seat right next to Jervis, and that's when everybody began staring at me. Before I could speak to ask what they were looking at, the clown guy was the first to speak.

"Hey Hat Boy, who's the newbie?" Jervis looked at him then back to me.

"Why this is my new friend and cellmate" Then that woman in green started speaking.

"Does the new girl have a name?" I look at her, about to say my pretty name until...

"My name is Ko-" I was interrupted when the last two inmates came in. There was a very huge man with green veins all over his body, and the other man had tally marks all over his. They sat at the very end of the circle and both of them were staring at me. Oh yes...fake crazies for sure.

The clown guy spoke once again "Bane. Zsasz. Your just in time to meet the new member of the family"

They said nothing, they did nothing but stare at me...i hate this.

"Well then why don't I introduce everyone to you" That's when the clown guy shoved Jervis's hat down on his head.

"I'll do the introductions around here Hat Boy, besides...i'm the one who runs this Asylum" I can already tell that this guy is really full of himself.

"You wish" The tall and skinny guy mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Straw Man?" The clown gave him a quick glare.

"Nothing" I can also tell that he's the most hated here.

"It better be nothing, but anyways allow me to introduce myself my dear, i'm The Joker and this is my sweet little Harley Quinn" She waved at me.

"Straw Man over there is Johnathan Crane also know as The Scarecrow, Bacon Face over here is Harvey Dent but we all call him Twoface, Miss Green thumb right next to me is Pamela Isley but for her rude attitude we call her Poison Ivy, Nerd boy right next to you is Edward Nigma but he prefers to be called The Riddler, Big Boy over here is Bane, and Tally Marks over right next to him is Victor Zsasz"

Wow...and people thought my name was weird.

"Well nice to meet you guys...i guess" Then Harley started speaking to me.

"So what brings you to Arkham new girl?" Well I guess sharing a little bit of info won't be so bad.

"Well I got transferred here from my old Asylum...well...it wasn't really an Asylum...it was actually a Mental Institution" That's when Joker started laughing at me.

"Well it looks like we have another crazy added to the family" I thought in my mind that I'm not crazy, i'm kooky...sometimes.

"Well i'm not really cra-" I was interrupted yet again when the doctor came in to start up therapy. It was a female doctor and she had short black hair and black eyes, and her name tag said Leland.

"Hello everyone, i'm Doctor Leland and i'll be hosting group therapy today" There was a moment of silence until Joker broke it.

"We know who you are Leland" Doctor Leland took a seat in the middle of the circle right across from me.

"I know that Joker, I was just saying that because we have a new member to the group" Everyone started looking at me again. I hate when people look at me all the time...it makes my skin crawl.

"Yeah, new girl is Hat Boys roomie" I wish he would stop calling Jervis that stupid name.

"So please tell us your name" Finally I get to say it.

"My name is Katherine. Katherine Krazz, but I prefer to be called Kooky. Kooky Krayz" I really wish I didn't say my nickname because now...everyone is laughing at me. And I think Joker was the loudest one.

"What kind of name is that?" Now I really feel like killing everyone.

"Stop laughing at her, I think its a very unique name" Well at least someone has my back.

"Thanks for the backup Jerv but I think its a bit late for that" Everyone stopped laughing and Doctor Leland continued the therapy session.

"Well Miss Kooky, Welcome to Arkham" Those were the last words I didn't want to hear.

* * *

Well guys I hope you all liked the second chapter of Madness and Craziness. There will be a lot more chapters with a lot more excitement.

Bye guys and Stay Seasonal...or Stay Crazy XD


	3. Flashbacks

Sorry for the long wait you guys, but i'm back with more Kookiness and more Craziness.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Flashbacks

It was now my fourth day in Arkham Asylum and already everyone thinks i'm a joke. If I hadn't told them my nickname then maybe I wouldn't be such a laughing stock, but I don't care, because one day they'll all see what i'm really made of and then they'll regret that they ever laughed at me.

Its like the only person that takes me seriously is my friend Jervis, he's the only one who seems to have my back for now. At least he doesn't laugh at me or judge me, he is pretty much the only one I can actually talk too...as if I was talking to...my mother.

I wish my mother was still here...I really miss her...I can still hear her precious voice.

"_Ssh, don't worry Katherine...Momma will make sure nothing happens to you...i'll kill them dead first_"

I miss her sweet voice, I remember back when I was 8 years old she taught me how to kill. It was a lot of fun killing the doctors one by one with her...i really miss that. She always made me use a knife when I chose my victims, but I prefer using my two hands...I loved to fight and I never lost a match. I always went for the knees first, then the ribs, and then the head...when ever I got the chance of course.

It seemed like yesterday I was with my mom in our cell together and she was telling me how the world works...some of it I believed but some of it I didn't.

I was with my mom in our cell and the both of us were against the wall together, she was holding me in a cradling pose while continuously stroking my hair and she kept telling me how dark the world is.

* * *

"_Katherine the world is a bad place sweetie, you need to be prepared at what ever it throws at you and take it like a woman"_

"_Yes mama"_

"_This world is nothing but darkest sweetheart...and its up to us to bring light to it"_

"_Yes mama"_

"_Promise me that you won't end up like these shrinks that do nothing but hurt us"_

"_I promise mama"_

"_Promise mama that you'll always stick with our kind...The Real Crazies"_

"_I will mama"_

"_Good girl...mama loves you"_

"_I love you too mama"_

"_Mama is never gonna leave you...i'll teach you how to kill...how to protect yourself...your all I've got"_

"_Your all I've got too mama"_

"_Oh no baby girl, i'm not all you've got...everyone in this place is your family and they won't do anything to hurt you"_

"_They won't?"_

"_Of course not...and if they do...i'll have to chop their arms off so they'll make sure to never touch you again"_

"_Thanks mama"_

"_Your well sweetheart"_

* * *

My flashback ended when Jervis walked in our cell. He was smiling at me as he walked over, and I just noticed that Jervis has the biggest smile i've ever seen...like he was a little child or something.

"Hello Kooky, how are we feeling today?" I look at him and I frown a little.

"I'm doing alright Jervis" Jervis noticed me frowning.

"You don't seem alright...is it about group therapy from yesterday" I sigh at him.

"Yes" Jervis was thinking for a minute.

"Well you were very quiet right after it began...as a matter of act you didn't say anything much at all" I gave him a look.

"That's because I don't trust everyone yet...who knows which one will cross me first" He sits next to me.

"Don't think like that Kooky, most of the people here are really nice...like my friend Johnathon" I rolled my eyes.

"You mean Straw Man" He gave me a look.

"Scarecrow" I giggled a little.

"Ah...okay then" Jervis put his hand on my shoulder.

"Look Kooky, I know that you still haven't adapted to Arkham yet, but trust me...everything will be fine" I hug him tight...it feels so good when i'm hugging him...its like i'm hugging my mom again.

"I hope so Jervis" He hugs me back.

"It will...now get ready Kooky, we only have a few more minutes before its lunch time" I smile at him.

"What ever you say Jervy"

* * *

Me and Jervis headed into the lunch room and there were a lot more inmates this time...and think some of them were staring at me with a rape face. I was nervous at first but then again I had Jervis by my side and I know he's got my back at all times.

"I hope your hungry Kooky, because their serving my favorite today...spaghetti" I chuckle a little.

"I'm not really hungry Jerv, i'll just have some grapes I guess" Jervis stared at me.

"Are you sure Kooky, because you've been through a lot this past week and I figured that you must be starving by now" I slowly look at him.

"Jervis...I came from a Mental Institution...we are use to being starved to death" I think he gets the message now, I can see it on his face.

"Oh my...was it that bad" I shrugged.

"I got use to it" Yep...he gets the message.

"Oh...well then...shall we go" I nodded at him.

"Sure" We both walk to the lunch line...Thank God its a short line.

* * *

As soon as me and Jervis got our lunch, he guided me to a table where half of the people from our therapy session were. I really didn't feel like sitting next to them but I couldn't sit alone, and besides, Jervis wants me to get involved in everything.

"Look everyone...our kooky friend is back" Joker mockingly laughed.

Oh great...the clown guy is back...just perfect.

Jervis got in front of me. "Joker I would appreciate it if you would stop mocking Kooky's Name"

"I'm sorry Hatter...I didn't know your girlfriend couldn't take a joke" My eyes widen.

"Hey i'm **NOT** his girlfriend" He laughs at me again.

"I told you she couldn't take a joke" I hate him.

"Could you stop with the jokes for once" Thank you Jervis for having my back.

"I'll stop whenever I feel like it" Let me end this now before Jervis gets hurt.

"Jerv just forget it, and lets just eat" They both stopped arguing.

I sat next to Jervis and as far away from Joker as possible...I really hate this guy now. There were only four people at the table, it was Joker, Harley, Ivy, and Two-face, and all of them were staring at me...What is it with people and the roaming eyes.

"What?" I'm really getting sick of this.

"You know Kooky...you were really quiet at our therapy session last time...you didn't really share anything about yourself" Joker explained

"Maybe because you didn't deserve to know" He glanced at me.

"But how will we get to know each other if we don't no nothing about you" I glared at him.

"You have to earn my trust first before you know anything about me" I think I may have ticked him off when I said that.

"Oh Kooky" He nods his head. "I'm gonna let you on a little secret...if you want to make it in this asylum...then your gonna have to earn my trust" Fake Crazy...defiantly a Fake Crazy.

"Leave her only Joker...she's new" Cool, Poison Ivy's got my back too.

"I know Ivy, i'm just making sure she gets the message" I got the message alright, and i'm not listening to it at all.

"Puddin please don't hurt her like you did to that other new inmate" Ok, now Harley knows something I don't.

"Its still amazing how you killed him with a toothpick" Never mind, Ivy gave it away.

"What can I say, i'm a creative guy" A little too creative if you ask me.

"Guy had it coming, he got on everyone's nerves" Thank you Two-face for giving me a reason.

I could already tell that Joker was trouble...but just wait until he see's the real me, I bet he won't mess with me after that...hopefully.

* * *

Well guys I hope you liked Chapter 3, it looks like things are getting intense for Kooky. Please leave your reviews and tell me what you think.

Bye guys...and Stay Crazy XD.


	4. Fear of the Future

Well guys, Kooky gets real in this chapter this time and she is not playing games...but I won't spoil it for you all.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Fear of the Future

I had been at Arkham Asylum for about a week now and I think i'm kinda starting to get use to the place, but the thing that still keeps me going is my friend Jervis. Today the both of us are going to the Rec Room so I can meet his friend Johnathan, he's told me so much good things about him...i'm still wondering when he's going to tell me the bad things...maybe he just doesn't want me to worry, but I keep telling him that i'm not afraid of anything and nothing in this Asylum can break me...but he thinks otherwise.

Ever since I got to Arkham Jervis has been making sure that I don't fall into the wrong crowd, but he should know by now that i'm not stupid...i know who's gonna kill me and I know who's gonna like me just by looking at them, maybe I should tell Jervis about the Fake Crazies and Real Crazies Rule...then maybe he'll get what I mean.

* * *

As I sit on my bed looking at the ceiling I start thinking to myself...am I really crazy? Have I been crazy this whole time? Do I even belong here? Am I a Fake Crazy or a Real Crazy?

Sometimes I think about that a lot, sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I wasn't insane...Am I insane?...i don't know anymore...maybe I've been sane this entire time and I've just wasted it on killing people...What if my mom was wrong?...NO!...She was never wrong...she always told the truth...the real truth...she would never lie to me...But what if she did...what if this was her twisted way of making me be just like her...what if I have wasted my life?...what happens if I do get out of here one day?...what happens if I do get free?...what will I do?...where would I go?...The only family I have are mentally insane.

I start glancing over to Jervis, he's sitting down on the floor leaning against the wall reading his Alice in Wonderland book. I smile at him. He reminds me so much of my mom, he's funny, smart, full of excitement, and he has his own Kooky Personality. To me...i don't think Jervis is crazy at all, he seems like a normal person that's just misunderstood...just like...me.

Ever since I got here, Jervis has been there for me...even when i'm sad...he's still there for me. The day they took me away from my home and my family was the most terrible day of my life, and on my birthday too...but ever since I met Jervis...he's been the closest to family that I have. Jervis is like the big brother that I always wanted, and he fits the description perfectly. He protects me, and now its time that I protected him...i'm going to teach him everything that I know as a Real Crazy...just like my mom did.

* * *

I sit up from my bed and I begin to speak to Jervis "Hey Jervy?" He looked away from his book to face me.

"Yes Kooky" He smiles at me.

"Jerv Jerv...Remember when I told you everything about myself on the first day I got here?"

"Yes, you did"

"Well...i didn't really tell you everything about myself" He chocked his head.

"You didn't?"

"No" I get off my bed and I slowly walk up to him.

"Well, what do you want to tell me?" He gets off the floor.

"Jervis...your a really great friend to me and I want it to stay that way, so please..." I walk closer to him.

"And i'm sorry if I've scared you after this but..." I pulled his collar and I threw him against the wall.

"If you tell anyone what i'm about to say to you, I swear to God I will rip off your skin, crush up your bones, drain your blood, chop up your brain, slice up your heart, rip out your eyes, chop out your tongue, and feed them all to my family back at my old Asylum"

I could see fear in his eyes...Good, now he knows that I don't play games. "Got it?" Jervis was super scared right now "Yes" I let him go.

"Good...now let me tell you what I was gonna tell you" He was still scared because he kept bagging away from me.

"Jervis cut it out, I was making sure you got the message" He continued rubbing his head and staring at me.

"But did you have to give it to me that way?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes...yes I did" He gave me a look.

"Well that was a little harsh don't you like?" I'm getting tried of this.

"Jervis will you just listen up"

"Alright fine..." He folded his arms. "I'm listening"

"I want to share some secrets with you" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"What kind of secrets?"

"Jervis..." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I want to teach you the Rules of the Real Crazies and the Fake Crazies"

"The Rules?" He looked at me like I was crazy...that's a bit messed up.

"Jervis back where I came from there were two groups of people...Real Crazies and Fake Crazies"

"Okay..." He looks so distracted.

"Jervis are you paying attention?"

"I'm paying attention!" He better be.

"Good, because what I'm about to tell you will be very helpful for you in the future if i'm not here"

"Alright"

"Now the difference between Real and Fake Crazies is that you can only trust one of them"

"I'm suggesting that we have to trust...the real crazies"

"Correct Jervis, your learning fast...now let me give you a brief description of the two groups"

"Okay"

"Real Crazies are people that you can trust and count on the most just by the way they act"

"I see"

"And the Fake Crazies are people you can never trust or count on at all just by looking at them"

"Alright"

"For example, Me and you are Real Crazies and don't let anyone tell you different"

"I won't"

"Now that's all i'm going to teach you today, because we have to leave in a few minutes, but remember this Jervis..." I smile at him. "I'll always have your back, but sometimes its every crazy for themselves...that's something my mother taught me" Jervis gave her a curious look.

"Your mother?"

"Its a long story...i'll tell you about it tonight..." I took my hand out "Deal?"

He shook my hand. "Deal"

* * *

As we headed into the Rec Room I was so happy that Joker wasn't in here today, I heard he scooped someone's eye out with a spoon...serves him right.

Jervis looked at me. "Well at least Joker isn't here today"

I shrugged a bit. "Thank God" He took my hand, and I shivered a bit.

"Are you alright Kooky?"

"Yeah Jervis i'm fine" Fine...i'm not fine...for some reason I always get chills when ever Jervis touches me...weird.

"Come on Kooky, Jonathan is right over there" Jervis and I walked over to the end of the Rec Room where we saw his friend at. He was sitting at a table reading some type of book, he was really skinny and tall...taller then me and Jervis, he was at least 6 feet. He was a red head and he had blue eyes, to be honest he looked like one of the Doctors here...why would he be a patient?

"Good morning Johnathan" Johnathan looked up from his book to look at Jervis and Me.

"Hello Jervis" Jervis cleared his throat and nodded at me.

"And Miss...Katherine was it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Its just Kooky" He closed his book...and it turns out he was reading facts about...Phobia's.

"Oh yes, your the one everyone's been talking about"

"And what have they been saying" He chuckled at me.

"Humiliating things" I could only imagine what that means.

"Then I don't want to talk about it" Johnathan turned his attention back to Jervis.

"Jervis, you have told her about what goes on in Arkham right?"

"Of course I have...well...almost everything" Here we go again.

"Jervis, how many times do I have to tell you...nothing can break me, and besides, I bet i'll have everyone in this Asylum feared by me" That's when Jervis shot me a look that said _Wrong move Kooky...Wrong move_.

Johnathan smirked at me. "Which reminds me...tell me...what are you afraid of?"

* * *

Oh no...this will not end well for Kooky :(

Well guys that's the end of Chapter 4 and I hoped you all enjoyed it. I will be posting up more chapters on my other stories real soon. Please leave a review and tell me how you all liked it.

Bye Guys...And Stay Crazy.


	5. Mental Breakdown

Well everyone here it is, Chapter 5. Today Kooky gets a little visit from her mom...but how?

Enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 5: Mental Breakdown

Well...yesterday I messed up big time. I am now in isolation sitting in a small white cell with a straight jacket on, all because I was trying to defend myself from someone who was trying to kill me and I've been here since yesterday...yeah...life sucks.

To be honest, I don't even remember what I did in the first place. It was all one blank picture when it all happened. Hopefully Jervis knows what happened, but hopefully he forgives me for almost killing Jonathan. I don't know what I did to him, but when I woke up from my blackout he was unconsciously knocked out on the floor and bleeding from his head. I had his blood on my hands and I really felt bad on the inside, but to be honest...I really enjoyed myself as well.

It all happened yesterday when me and Jervis were in the Rec Room together, we went to visit his friend Johnathan Crane that day, he seemed like a really nice guy at first but he wasn't. The last thing I heard from his mouth was _What are you afraid of?_, and when I told him I wasn't scared of anything that's when he pulled out a canister of his so called _Fear Gas_ and aimed it right at my face. Now after that I completely blacked out and I had no idea what I was doing and I have no idea what I did to him exactly...I could have bashed his ribs with a chair for all I know or I could have threw his head against the wall or I could have continuously beat him with my fists over and over again, but I can't remember...I can never remember.

This use to happen to me most of the time back at my old Asylum, I always blacked out and when I woke up there were usually dead bodies all around me afterwords. There was blood everywhere, but it didn't shock me at all because I was use to killing people all the time...with my mom that is.

Sometimes I don't mean to kill people, but I do it anyways. Sometimes I like it and sometimes I don't, but I mainly kill because my mother forces me to do it most of the time. Yeah, I hear her voice in my head all the time, and she tells me when its cool to kill and when its not cool to kill...She never leaves, she's always by my side when ever I need her the most...but I still wish she was here. She taught me how to kill and how not to show mercy, she even told me that silence can be the most deadliest weapon anyone could ask for...nothing but dead silence...every...single...day.

* * *

Well I guess this day didn't turn out so bad after all...at least I have my mom with me...she's talking to me right now.

"Hey Katherine sweetheart" I smile.

"Hi momma"

"I'm proud of you from yesterday, showing them who's boss"

"Thanks momma"

"Don't give up on me sweetheart, I want you to kill them all"

"I'll try momma, I'd do anything for you"

"That's my girl"

"I wish you were here momma"

"But I am here sweetie, and I'm never gonna leave you...never"

"You'll stay forever?"

"Forever sweet pea"

"I'd like that"

Our conversation was cut short when guards came in to take me to my regular cell. There were five of them this time, and all of them had guns and they were aiming directly at me...wow...i must have caused some real damage back there.

"Alright Krazz, times up" I smirked at him.

"What ever you say guard" They dragged me off the ground and pushed me out of isolation, they all led me to my cell, but while we were walking I kept seeing the inmates staring at me like I was crazy...oh wait a minute...I am crazy.

* * *

As soon as we got to my cell they removed my straight jacket and pushed me in as the slammed the door right behind me. I was about to get off the ground until I felt a pair of hands helping me up, and it was no one but my friend Jervis.

"Kooky are you alright?" He sounded really concerned...wait a minute...why is he concerned?

"Shouldn't you be asking Jonathon that?" He's the one that started this mess in the first place.

"I did and he is" He is? Well I'm glad I didn't kill him...kind of.

"Jervis what did I do?"

"You almost gave him a fractured skull and almost broke mostly all of his ribs" He explained.

"But how? I don't remember"

"As soon as Johnathon sprayed you with his fear toxin, it didn't really effect you at all" Well at least I'm immune to it.

"It didn't"

"No, you seemed pretty normal at first but then out of no where you launched yourself at Johnathon and started beating him continuously with your fists"

"I did?"

"Yes, and then you threw his head against the wall and bashed his ribs in with a chair" I knew it...I freakin knew it.

"And he survived?"

"Well Johnathon has been through much more worse in his life" Which means he must have been abused before...great now I have to apologize.

"Oh...okay"

"Kooky I'm so sorry on how Johnathon tried to attack you, he tends to get like that when ever anyone mentions the word _fear_ around him" I constantly started at him.

"And you couldn't have told me that sooner" He shrugged.

"I'm sorry Kooky, I should have told you" Your damn right you should have told me.

"Yeah, you should have told me what ticks people off the most so I won't get killed for it" He frowns.

"Kooky I'm sorry" I let out a sigh.

"No Jervis...I'm sorry"

"About what?"

"About almost killing your friend...no matter how right it sounds I never should have snapped like that"

"Its not your fault Kooky"

"Yes it is, and its all because of my mother" He glanced over to me.

"You never did tell me about her...what did she do to you?" I had to confess.

"Jervis...She-" I was cut off when a guard came into our cell...turns out that we had group therapy today. I hope this doesn't turn out worse.

"Okay you two, Group Therapy time" I turn and look over to Jervis.

"Jervis before we leave, promise me that you'll have my back" He smiled at me.

"I promise Kooky, anything for a friend" Hopefully I don't black out again...hopefully.

* * *

As soon as we got into the Therapy room, everyone from last time was here again and they were all staring at me...I really wish I could cut all of their eyes out...that would be fun to do.

Jervis was right next to me and we were walking up to the circle until I saw Johnathan, he had bandages on his head and he was constantly sitting right next to Joker...could this day get any more worse.

Joker started speaking. "Well if it isn't our little friend Kooky the Killer" Yeah it just got worse.

Jervis started defending me. "Joker please not today, she's not in the mood for this and neither am I" Joker gave him a fake sad look.

"Oh Hatter, don't be mad at me because your girlfriend is more psychotic then the rest of us...well except me...I'm most psychotic" Why couldn't he get it throw his thick skull that we're just friends.

"How many times do I have to saw that I'm Not. His. Girlfriend" He snickered at me.

"Wow Hatter, and here I thought you actually had a shot this time" He laughed hysterically. But then all of a sudden Johnathan stepped in.

"Leave her alone Joker, its my fault this happened away" Was Johnathan actually trying to apologizing to me?

"Well maybe if you stopped with the whole God of fear thing then maybe it wouldn't have happened" Wow...for once Joker is right about something.

"I know that now Joker, and I was actually hoping that Miss Kooky could forgive me for it" Well I guess Jervis was right...he's not a bad guy after all.

"Well I was actually going to apologize to you...but still, apology accepted...but just make sure it doesn't happen again" He chuckled.

"Can't keep any promises" Of course...no crazy can.

"Of course you can't" When we finished talking Dr. Lenland came in to start our session. I sat next to Jervis and to be honest...I feel a lot more better when ever I'm around him.

* * *

Well guys there's Chapter 5 for you and I really hope you guys liked it, please leave your reviews don't forget to favorite and follow and I will see you guys later.

Bye Guys...And Stay Crazy :)


End file.
